


Tangled Up In Me

by winchester_in_a_blue_box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_in_a_blue_box/pseuds/winchester_in_a_blue_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night in the bunker and it's Castiel's turn to pick. With Sam away doing research Dean is left alone with the angel. What movie did Castiel pick? And why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER piece of fanfiction so please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading :)

‘C’mon Cas, just pick one already.’

Castiel walked up the horror aisle for the fourth time before walking back to the children’s section.

‘There are just so many movies to choose from Dean. How do I know which one I will like?’

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

‘God dammit Cas, we have been in this shop for 20 minutes. If you don’t pick a movie soon then I swear to god I am just gonna leave you here.’

Cas smiled to himself. He would never admit to it but he quite liked it when Dean got all flustered. There was something so human about his impatience that Castiel loved. He looked down at the line of DVD’s in front of him and finally picked one up. For some reason he had kept coming back to this one although he wasn’t sure why. There was something about the way the girl on the cover was looking at him that made him feel happy.

‘This one will do nicely.’ Cas grinned at Dean, a triumphant look in his eyes.

‘ ‘Bout time. Here’s some money. I just spotted that pie sign in the shop over there and I just gotta get me some of that.’

Dean was already out of the door before Castiel could reply. He watched as Dean practically ran across the road in search of his slice of heaven. When he lost sight of his friend he turned and walked to the checkout.

‘Um…I would like to purchase this movie please.’ Castiel’s people skills were still a bit ‘rusty’ but he was sure this was the appropriate way to address a salesperson. The cashier looked from Castiel to the movie, and then back to Castiel before letting out an exasperated sigh.

‘Sure buddy, that’ll be $18.’

Castiel looked down at the cash in his hand and handed it over to the cashier. Did exchanging in a short conversation constitute the beginning of friendship nowadays?

‘I believe this is the correct amount of currency…buddy.’

Dean was already in the car caressing what Castiel could only assume was pie when he left the shop.

‘Shh don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna eat you all up. Yes he is, you delicious se- oh hey Cas,’ Dean let out an exaggerated cough, ‘Didn’t see you there. Hurry up and get in will ya.’

The car drive back to the bunker was nothing out of the ordinary. Dean was singing along loudly to ‘Highway to Hell’ by AC/DC, a track that until recently had been skipped for obvious reasons.

They had barely been back in the bunker three minutes and Dean was already slouched on the sofa, beer in one hand and pie in the other.

‘Get a move on angel slo-mo, else I’ll be falling asleep before the opening credits.’

‘I apologise, is Sam not joining us?’ Castiel carefully placed himself at the opposite end of the couch, making sure he didn’t sit on Dean’s legs that stretched over two cushions.

‘Nope. Sammy is tracking down some book in Colby. Just you and me pal. Some quality angel bonding time.’ Cas could only just make out what Dean was saying through his mouth full of pie.

‘Let’s see what movie you got then.’ Dean grabbed the bag out of Castiel’s hand and emptied it in his lap. ‘Oh c’mon Cas. You can’t be serious. You could have picked a western, or a martial arts movie. Hell, even some trashy vamp movie would be better than this. Tangled?! What were you thinking?’

Castiel sat silent. Even he wasn’t sure why he picked it.

‘I am sorry Dean. Shall I return to the store and pick a different one?’

Dean looked over at his friend and saw the hurt look in his shimmering blue eyes. He knew he was making a big deal over nothing. He always got like this when Sammy was away on his own. If he was being honest with himself, Cas was the only reason he wasn’t constantly bombarding Sam with calls and texts. Dean smiled at Cas and took another swig of his beer.

‘Nah, just stick it on. Store’s probably closed now anyway.’

Castiel’s face lit up as he flew out of his seat and put the disc in the machine. Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh when Cas jumped at the tray ejecting. _Sometimes that angel could be a pain in the ass,_ Dean thought to himself, _but at times like this he’s friggin’ adorable._

Castiel spent the majority of the movie sat motionless with a wide grin on his face. Dean, on the other hand, spent most of the time watching Cas. He didn’t care about the movie but if his angel was happy then so was he. Still unaware of Dean’s gaze Castiel found himself blushing and looked down at the floor in front of him. _Strange._

‘Hey Cas, you ok man?’

Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean’s stare. They sat like that for a moment, eyes locked onto each other, before Castiel looked away shyly. His face now the colour of Abaddon’s hair.

‘Dude seriously, what’s wrong?’

‘I understand why I picked this movie now.’ Cas sighed. There was another pause.

‘Care to share or am I supposed to be guessing?’

Castiel turned back to face Dean, still saying nothing.

‘Erm…ok. Is it because Rapunzel’s hair reminds you of Sam’s? Because that’s been weirding me out.’

Castiel shook his head.

‘Or is it some deep metaphor to do with being locked in a tower? C’mon Cas you can tell me.’

‘It’s Rapunzel’s eyes,’ he said finally, his voice quiet and shaking.

‘I know right. They are some damn sexy peepers.’

‘No Dean, well yes, but she’s got your eyes.’

Dean shifted his legs onto the floor and looked at the screen. He could see the similarities but what he couldn’t see was how this affected Castiel’s choice of movie. Unsure of how to respond, Dean did whatever it was he usually did whenever he felt uncertain; he made a joke.

‘Careful Cas, last time someone said I had sexy eyes I got laid.’ Dean laughed to himself a little too loudly.

Castiel turned his body toward Dean and took a deep breath before speaking again, this time with more determination.

‘I think you’ve got sexy eyes Dean.’

Castiel could hardly believe he was saying these things out loud. He didn’t know why he was doing it, or what he hoped to achieve. All he knew was that there had been an aching feeling inside of him that felt better with every word spoken. Dean was still staring at Cas, his eyes wide and unblinking. Castiel looked back at the movie in time to see Rapunzel launch herself at Flynn and kiss him. When Flynn started to kiss her back Castiel knew what he had to do.

He shuffled closer to Dean and cupped his face in his hands. He took a final look at his glistening green eyes before closing his own and pressed his lips against Dean’s.

Whatever had been holding Dean back up until this moment, all of his inhibitions, melted away the second Cas’s lips met his. Dean let his heart take over from his head and kissed him back. The kiss was so soft and delicate but soon their need for each other took over. Castiel was now straddled across Dean’s lap, his hands writhing through his hunter’s hair. He never wanted this kiss to end.

A set of footsteps echoed into the room forcing Dean and Castiel to tear apart from each other.

‘Umm, I’m gonna give you guys a minute.’ Sam hurriedly left the room, a content smile on his face.

Dean looked at Cas and snorted a laugh.

‘What is it Dean? Did I do something wrong?’

Dean put his hand up to Castiel’s face and tenderly stroked his cheek.

‘No Cas. I’m just surprised,’ he leant in and kissed him again, ‘for an angel you sure as hell kiss like a demon.’

 

 

 


End file.
